


Our War

by HomelessSerbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battlefield, Lore - Freeform, Mercy has Trauma, Mom Ana Amari, Multi, Omnic Crisis, Overwatch Family, Pharah is a kid, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomelessSerbian/pseuds/HomelessSerbian
Summary: The Story of Overwatch and their stories in the Omnic Crisis. Mostly lore and story building centric for right now. My first Fanfic, feel free to drop a review!





	Our War

**Author's Note:**

> A write I did a while ago. Feel free to review

The first thing they noticed was the sounds, the ring of hundreds of AA rockets bursting in the air, the rattle of Miniguns launching lines of bullets in short bursts, the whine of the jet engines of the fighters as they formed their V attack formations, these sounds were always what Overwatch noticed first when sent on a mission. Yet even after these sounds common on their missions, some of the members of OW were still not able to stop the shock they felt after hearing the first few booms. Of course these Members were never Strike Commander Morison   
or Lieutenant Reyes who had never so much as flinched when hearing these sounds. Even during their first mission in Overwatch they started cracking jokes when they heard the sounds even though they were on their way to be the vanguard force of an assault designed to break the omnic siege of Budapest. Then again this was too be expected from them, considering they had both served 15 years in the US Army and had both been issued the Medal of Honor for holding steadfast during the brutal Battle of Ankara, in which they both held their Line even though they're fellow soldiers where either dead or fleeing under heavy insurgent fire. 

It had become a tradition that when Reyes and Morrison heard the first sounds of battle on these missions that they would swap war stories of the many conflicts they fought before in the Army and they would tell these stories with an almost comical tone, as if there past war experiences where insides jokes that old soldiers would laugh at. This lighthearted swapping of stories between the two men was quite the juxtaposition to the members of Overwatch who clearly displayed shock when they heard the first sounds of warfare while on their way to the mission.

However, one sound always felt particularly ambiguous to every one of the OW members and that was the soft hum that accompanied the slowing down of the Dropship engines. For this hum could signal two things, either their arrival at the destination of their Mission or the Return of them to their home base. The hum always elicited either a sigh of relief for being able to return to base alive or a pounding of the heart knowing they now had to go out and complete their mission. Yet their would be no sighs of relief this time when the hum started for they were not returning to home base and they would not be until this mission was over. For when Overwatch sent its unit known as "Strike Force 76", the mission would be completed or every Strike Force member would be dead. And in the entirety of its 2 year and 45 mission history, the Overwatch Strike Force 76 did not have a single member killed.

The United Nations Special Operations Task Force which was commonly known as "Overwatch Strike Force 76" was currently preparing to land at Marseille Forward Operating Base(Location:Northern Paris,Georges Valbon Park), the command center for all human forces currently fighting the Omnic attack on Paris.

3 days ago, a large Omnic Army was detected to be moving into France from Northwestern Germany. The Omnic Army moved swift as ever and easily overran the tiny resistance it met in the French Countryside. A day and a half after being crossing into France, the Omnic Army was at the outskirts of South Paris without being damaged or fatigued at all. Luckily, Paris was known to be the target of the advancing army and human forces were able to organize an army of forces from all around the world and prepare adequate defenses. While having a defense of Paris prepared was not a con, the Omnic army still vastly outnumbered the human forces and unleashed a fearsome assault pushing north to the center of the city. The situation as of 20:30(15 minutes earlier) reports that the Omnics are in control of almost the entirety of Southern Paris and are a mere 5 blocks from the center of Paris. To the saving grace of the human forces however, the omnics have endured a day of heavy fighting and having to push through Paris which has left their front line forces damaged and left their logistical lines badly overstretched. This caused the omnic advance to abruptly halt nearly 2 hours ago with no advancement since. While any halt in the omnics attack is good, this halt will allow them too prepare for a next assault and make no mistake, the Omnics have made sure to be well entrenched to avoid any human counterattack.

This sudden stop was exactly what Overwatch needed in order to plan and (hopefully) make an assault into the strategic parts of the Omnic Defense.  
Of course Overwatch was not going into the assault with no help or support although in a sense they were. Their only support would be a well timed distraction that would hopefully allow Overwatch to avoid the brunt of an Omnic counterattack. British and German Armor columns , with the support of Orbital Bombing, would lead an assault on Omnic Positions in the Southwest edge of Paris. They hoped this all out assault would pull the most elite and dangerous Omnic units from striking range of where Overwatch planned to attack, of course this was all planned if everything went to plan which is never a guarantee.

Now at this point there stands a critical question, what is the mission that has brought the Overwatch strike force from Gibraltar to the Omnic Frontlines in Paris?  
And why are 10,000 Human tanks leading an attack on Omnic Lines in order to make sure the strike force faces only a manageable amount of resistance?

Well, Not even the Strike Force could help you on this one. Mission objectives were always classified till the strike force reached the mission staging area and revived the mission debrief that gave them the specific details of what they were going to carry out in the mission. The only one who was given Mission specifics was the Mission operator and Athena, the mission operator being the one who supervise the mission from the safety of a Overwatch Watchpoint. The operator was almost always either Winston or Morrison as both had the best leadership and supervision skills. Although they were never given Mission specifics before briefing, they could likely infer roughly what their mission would be based on the equipment they were to use for the mission or any specific training drills they had to complete before the mission 

Recently however, Captain Amari had been taking training from Winston to hopefully start being Mission operr sometimes. Captain Amari's sudden enthusiasm for being a Mission operator was rather peculiar considering Mission operator was known for being a tame job that was more suited to the number crunching and tech minded members of Overwatch. Ana's interest was not without reason however, as everyone knew she was seeking to lessen how much she was in dangerous situations. Ana's withdraw from combat was mostly so that she could spend more time with her daughter, Fareeha and also ensuring that her daughter would not end up an orphan. Fareeha already stayed with her mother wherever she went(not into combat of course) and even had her own well decorated room's at the various watchpoints due to the strike force constantly moving around. 

The last few minutes had been marked by a fading away of the anti aircraft bursts and the sound of jets engines short bursts. The fading was also marked by a transition to the loud vehicle engines and the marching of boots in a quick orderly pace that transformed one persons walking into a massive thunderous roar of boots hitting the pavement, a sound that can only be truly experienced in the flesh by a soldier, no recording or civilian could ever know how it really felt to feel those thuds that were truly unique to when one entered the battlefield. Jack liked to call the sounds "the drums of war" as somehow the sounds formed a harmonious melody from the orchestra that was war. To jack, the drums made him feel alive like nothing else did, regardless if he didn't like to admit it. To Reyes. The sounds made him feel a power surge through him, a real genuine flesh and blood adrenaline rush that gave him a power and resolve that almost matched Ana's nano-boosts. The sounds gave Angela a feeling of dread unmatched, she could deal with the blood and death of the battlefield now as she had quickly learned how to stomach. The sounds she could not stomach no matter how many times   
she heard them before a mission, she would secretly heave and have her stomach turn but never revealed this for the threat of her companions seeing her as weak and losing confidence in her medical abilities. 

“We’re touching down in the FOB” shouted Jack, “Everybody get ready now, we have no time to waste”


End file.
